Parmi les serpents
by AimaiYume
Summary: Une répartition ratée. Une fille qui se prend pour le nombril du monde. Un psychopathe dans son dortoir. Et, pire, un meurtre. Sous son nez. Les débuts d'Albus Potter à Poudlard se révèlent pour le moins... apocalyptiques ! Ou comment éviter de se faire expulser avant la fin de la première semaine.
1. Un début d'année particulier

**Disclaimer : **l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est dommage. L'image de couverture non plus, d'ailleurs : je l'ai trouvée sur le DA de Scraps.

* * *

« Serpentard ! »

Ce mot résonnait à l'infini dans sa tête depuis près de vingt minutes. Sa consonance lui paraissait soudainement étrange, dissonante, presque effrayante. Il n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver ici. Non, pour rien au monde il ne l'avait voulu.

Alors pourquoi ?

Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'il aurait le choix. Mais on ne le lui avait pas laissé.

La Grande Salle lui paraissait soudainement moins claire, moins chaleureuse, comme si on en avait aspiré toute la chaleur. Tout en faisant un immense effort pour retenir les larmes qui brouillaient son regard, Albus tenta de se remémorer les paroles que son père avait prononcées sur le quai 9 ¾. En vain.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui avait menti. Sur toute la ligne. Il aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette maudite maison.

Il chercha Rose du regard. Celle-ci avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise parmi ses camarades, avec lesquels elle parlait et plaisantait déjà. Albus eut un pincement au cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils se retrouveraient ensemble à Gryffondor, qu'il avait d'ores et déjà la garantie d'avoir une amie à ses côtés pour affronter ses premiers jours à Poudlard, mais visiblement, le destin ne semblait pas être de son côté aujourd'hui.

Albus jaugea d'un regard moribond ses nouveaux camarades. Il fut presque déçu de constater qu'ils avaient tous l'air… complètement normaux. Bon, il y avait bien cette fille aux étranges cheveux bleus et dont le visage respirait la suffisance, et ce petit garçon à la coupe au bol qui semblait prêt à découper en morceaux quiconque oserait lui adresser la parole. Mais à part ça…

Pourtant, dans sa tête, les Serpentards étaient tous censés arborer une mine patibulaire et mépriser le monde entier. _Etrange, y'a sans doute anguille sous roche. _

« Si mes parents sont sorciers ? Mais bien entendu, » dit la fille aux cheveux bleus d'un air presque scandalisé. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Kamad Tournayelocat ? » poursuivit-elle à l'intention du garçon à la peau mate qui lui avait posé la question. Voyant son air interloqué, elle poussa un long soupir. « Le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. C'est mon père. Et ma mère est issue d'une loooongue lignée de sorciers. D'ailleurs, Scorpius et moi sommes cousins, » dit-elle en adressant un sourire éblouissant au blondinet qui était assis non loin d'elle.

Le simple fait d'être associé à Scorpius Malefoy en appartenant à la même maison que lui donna envie de vomir à Albus. D'ailleurs sa soi-disant cousine avait l'air d'être une vraie pimbêche. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Le garçon à la peau mate leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Albus. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de constater qu'une cicatrice rosâtre barrait le côté droit de son visage, laissant sa paupière à demi fermée. « Jolie, mais elle a l'air d'avoir un peu le melon. Tu ne trouves pas ? » glissa-t-il à Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Albus lui rendit un regard interloqué. « Je, euh, bah… » bafouilla-t-il lamentablement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ça le gênait un peu d'admettre devant quelqu'un qu'il trouvait une fille jolie.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de tenter mon coup avec elle. T'as vu comme elle me regardait, tout à l'heure ? C'est dans la poche, » continua le garçon d'un ton assuré.

« … Quoi ? » C'était la première fois qu'Albus entendait un garçon de son âge parler comme ça. Lui et tous les copains qu'il avait eus jusqu'à présent ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux filles. Bon, bien sûr, un jour il aurait sûrement une femme et tout, mais ça lui paraissait vraiment lointain, voire à la limite de l'inconcevable.

« Bah, tu sais, les filles, ça va et ça vient. J'ai l'habitude, moi. Tu sais, quand j'avais neuf ans, il y a une nana de seize ans qui m'a demandé de coucher avec elle. Mais j'ai dit non, elle était trop moche, » poursuivit le garçon à la peau mate en prenant l'air de celui qui s'y connaît.

Albus le considéra d'un air à la fois incrédule et dégouté. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi vantard auparavant. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça, une voix fluette coupa court à leur « discussion ». « Comment vous parlez des filles, vous ! »

C'était la fille minuscule assise en face d'Albus qui venait de parler. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, le visage rond et paraissait très en colère. Le garçon se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. « Euh, il y a méprise, moi j'ai pas… » tenta-t-il vainement avant d'être coupé par le garçon à la peau mate.

« Wahou ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Enchanté, moi c'est Aodrenn, » dit-il en tendant à la blondinette une main amicale qu'elle considéra avec un air proche de l'horreur. « Dis-moi, » continua-t-il sur un ton plus entreprenant, « ton père il vend des cracottes ? Parce que t'es vraiment trop… »

La fille venait de lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant de se remettre à déguster tranquillement sa poularde. Le garçon, Aodrenn, en resta comme deux ronds de flan. « Mon frère m'avait dit que ça marchait à tous les coups, pourtant ! » lança-t-il d'un air déconfit à Albus, qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son propre repas en se retenant de rire. « Hé, euh… La blonde… » tenta-t-il à l'intention de la fille, qui ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention.

Elle releva la tête en haussant un sourcil. « Tu m'appelles encore une fois la blonde et je t'explose la gueule contre ma chaussure, pigé ? Et maintenant laissez-moi finir mon dîner les machos. »

Aodrenn écarquilla les yeux. « Euh… Pigé. » Il se tourna vers Albus en paraissant avoir repris contenance. « Il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine, » affirma-t-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Puis il se prit une tarte à la marmelade en pleine figure.

« Tu me cherches ou quoi ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? » explosa la blondinette, qui s'était levée et avait encore son assiette vide à la main.

« Argh ! J'ai de la marmelade sur mon chemisier, c'est dégoûtant ! » se plaignit la fille aux cheveux bleus, Dorhaya Tournayelocat, d'une voix aigüe.

« Navrée, » grommela la fille blonde, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air navrée.

Son interlocutrice la fixa, les yeux ronds d'indignation. « Navrée ? Tu penses t'en tirer avec de simples excuses ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que ce chemisier a été fait sur mesure. Tu auras intérêt à me rembourser le blanchisseur. »

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement et sans reprendre son souffle. La blondinette la fixait comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. « T'es pas un peu malade ? C'est que de la bouffe, ça disparaîtra en un coup de baguette. »

L'air royalement exaspérée, Dorhaya, leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce vêtement a été fait en soie de Verluisant. A l'heure où nous parlons, la graisse est déjà en train d'attaquer les fibres du tissu, » expliqua-t-elle très lentement, comme si elle faisait la leçon à un enfant de quatre ans. « Voilà pourquoi il nécessite un lavage particulier. D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais aller me changer. »

Puis elle se leva sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie des regards incrédules de ses camarades. « Elle est givrée, cette fille, » souffla la blondinette, résumant à peu près la pensée collective.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas moyen que je partage ma chambre avec ce taré ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard à chaque fois que je le croise. »

« Arrête ton cinéma, tu ne le connais même pas, » lui souffla Albus, qui se sentait un peu gêné vis-à-vis du garçon à la coupe au bol, qu'il avait déjà remarqué au cours du repas. Quand Aodrenn avait su qu'ils allaient devoir faire dortoir commun pendant toute une année, il avait littéralement pété les plombs.

« Ecoute Al. Moi, je n'ai aucun souci avec toi. Je t'aime bien, tu vois. Mais ce gars. S'il n'essaie pas de nous violer, il nous tuera pendant notre sommeil. Sérieusement, regarde-le un peu ! Tu ne vois pas le psychopathe qui sommeille en lui ? »

Ledit psychopathe n'avait pas proféré un seul mot pour sa défense et se contentait de les observer, assis sur son lit droit comme un piquet, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Albus se sentait rempli de pitié à son égard. « Tu… Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, » tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comme ça, quand on sera tous les deux suspendus nus à un crochet, on pourra s'en mordre les doigts. Hé, l'angoissé, je te jure que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de louche, je te lancerai un sort dont tu ne te remettras pas, » lança Aodrenn sur un ton féroce. L'autre garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un regard vide en retour de ses paroles blessantes. « Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

« Je… Je suis pas un psychopathe, » lâcha le garçon d'une voix incertaine après un long silence.

« Tu penses que c'est parce que tu le dis que je vais te croire ? » dit Aodrenn en haussant un sourcil. Décidément, Albus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était, à peu de choses près, l'incarnation du parfait Serpentard tel qu'il se l'était toujours figuré.

En outre, la prétentieuse aux cheveux bleus, la blondinette agressive et ce garçon au regard étrange ne lui faisaient guère meilleure impression. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être des personnes atypiques, mais pas vraiment sympathiques. Un hibou émergea du conduit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et coupa brusquement le fil de ses pensées.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi, » dit Aodrenn en enfilant son haut de pyjama. Amusé, Albus constata qu'il s'agissait d'un T-shirt comportant des motifs militaires et qui faisait franchement bébé.

Albus reconnut Dia, la chouette hulotte de son frère. Inexplicablement, savoir que James se trouvait quelque part dans le château, pas loin de lui, même s'ils ne partageaient pas la même maison, lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il déplia le papier qui était accroché à la patte de Dia.

_Bonne première nuit chez tes nouveaux copains les serpents. On se voit demain au déjeuner, essaye de survivre d'ici là - James._

Albus soupira. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la nuit qui risquait d'être longue. C'était plutôt l'année.

* * *

« Je crois qu'on est perdus. »

…

« Non mais. Sérieux, on s'est vraiment paumés là, non ? »

…

« Bon, dans dix minutes, je nous considère comme définitivement perdus.»

« Je te jure que si tu prononces encore une fois les mots « perdus » et « paumés », je te colle dans le lac avec des chaussures en béton, » lâcha Nesrin, la blondinette, d'une voix absolument glaciale.

Albus et Aodrenn lui lancèrent un regard effrayé et ce dernier, par simple mesure de précaution, choisit de se taire. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que les cours avaient commencé et elle les avait déjà menacés plus de fois qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été au cours de toute leur vie. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés avec cette furie, seuls dans un couloir, sans trop savoir où aller. Les escaliers mouvants, les couloirs sinueux et le retard qu'ils avaient pris avaient eu raison de l'itinéraire qu'ils comptaient prendre pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose.

« Tss. D'habitude, je suis les autres élèves pour trouver ma salle, » pesta Nesrin en les fusillant du regard. « Mais à cause de vous, je sens que je suis pas prête d'y arriver. »

« Tu sais, Nénesse, si tu dois arriver en retard en cours, alors tu arriveras en retard en cours, » commença Aodrenn sur un ton infiniment condescendant. « Tout est écrit à l'avance, tu n'y peux rien. Dans cette histoire, nous ne sommes que des victimes du destin qui… » Il croisa le regard noir que lui lançait Nesrin et s'abstint de poursuivre son monologue.

C'est donc silencieusement qu'ils poursuivirent leur déambulation à travers les couloirs du château. Les pas de Nesrin les menèrent jusque dans un couloir désaffecté et qui, de l'avis d'Albus, ne dégageait pas une atmosphère franchement rassurante. Des armures grises et vides s'alignaient le long des murs à la tapisserie défraîchie et les torches étaient toutes éteintes. « … Je propose qu'on revienne sur nos pas. On ne devrait pas être ici, » dit Nesrin, d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude.

« Alors, on a peur ? » rétorqua Aodrenn sur un ton narquois. Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Bah, tu sais, c'est normal pour une fille de… » Une fenêtre claqua derrière eux et Aodrenn laissa échapper un cri de surprise aigu. Nesrin et Albus éclatèrent tous deux d'un grand rire ouvertement moqueur.

« Je ne savais pas que sécher les cours était un concept si hilarant, » lança une voix pincée derrière eux, coupant court à leur hilarité. Tous firent volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec une Dorhaya contrariée. Le garçon à la coupe au bol avec qui il partageait son dortoir, et dont Albus ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, se tenait un peu en retrait derrière elle.

« Visiblement, tu es mal placée pour faire des reproches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » répondit Nesrin en croisant les bras. Les deux filles n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier beaucoup.

« Pas la même chose que vous, figure-toi. Traîner dans un couloir interdit au lieu d'aller en cours, quelle brillante idée, vraiment. Le professeur Longdubat nous a chargés, Kevin et moi, d'aller vous chercher. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on remue ciel et terre pour vous trouver, » dit Dorhaya avec son habituelle voix hautaine.

« On ne séchait pas, on était juste perdus ! » répliqua Albus avec véhémence. Si ses professeurs commençaient à penser qu'il manquait volontairement les cours deux jours à peine après la rentrée, ça risquait de ne pas être bon pour lui. D'autant plus que le professeur Longdubat connaissait très bien ses parents si jamais tout cela remontait jusqu'à leurs oreilles… Il préférait ne même pas y penser.

Dorhaya lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. « Oh, tu sais, que vous séchiez ou pas, ça m'importe peu. C'est au professeur que vous devrez rendre des comptes, pas à moi. » Albus serra les poings. Il se considérait comme quelqu'un de relativement conciliant, mais cette fille était la personne la plus insupportable qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Sous prétexte qu'elle était issue d'une prestigieuse lignée de sorciers, elle se croyait supérieure au reste du monde et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir toutes les trente secondes environ.

Alors qu'elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, une sorte de murmure étrange monta des murs du couloir. Le cœur d'Albus manqua un battement et il se retourna lentement. Il ne vit rien d'anormal à part eux, personne d'autre ne se trouvait ici.

« C-C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Nesrin en se cachant derrière Albus et Aodrenn, qui n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés eux non plus.

« C'est sûrement le vent qui nous parle, » dit le garçon étrange, Kevin, d'une voix lugubre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, l'air interloqué.

« … Et il nous dit quoi ? » demanda Aodrenn en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne parle pas le vent, » répondit Kevin sur un ton placide. Dorhaya poussa un long soupir chargé de mépris.

« Formidable ! » s'exclama Aodrenn en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et moi, je parle actuellement à un renifleur de culottes, je me demande bien pourquoi ! D'ailleurs, un conseil, investis dans les cachous, parce que t'as une haleine de chiottes. »

« Aodrenn… » commença Albus, avant d'être interrompu par une Nesrin livide qui l'avait saisi par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. D'un doigt tremblant, elle désigna un chat qui se tenait derrière Kevin et Dorhaya, et dardait sur le petit groupe son regard jaune inquisiteur.

Miss Teigne.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, au cours duquel la chatte du concierge et les cinq enfants se fixèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée.

« Rattrapez ce chat ! » hurla Dorhaya d'une voix perçante, brisant l'inertie qui les maintenait figés sur place depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes. « Si quelqu'un découvre qu'on était ici, on aura de très, très gros ennuis ! »

Ce fut Aodrenn qui se lança le premier à sa poursuite, en bousculant Nesrin et Albus dans sa précipitation. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper Miss Teigne, il dégaina sa baguette magique et se mit à faire de grands moulinets avec, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Paniqué, il invoqua le seul sort qu'il connaissait, quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » la veille. « Repulso ! » brailla-t-il, animé par l'énergie du désespoir. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges jaillit de sa baguette et alla frapper une armure qui s'effondra dans un grand fracas sur Miss Teigne. Le chat poussa un miaulement étouffé, puis tout redevint silencieux.

Albus dépassa un Aodrenn qui semblait littéralement pétrifié sur place, puis s'accroupit à côté de l'armure. Il souleva précautionneusement le lourd heaume de métal, sous lequel se trouvait Miss Teigne.

« Maintenant qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire, on va en faire quoi ? » demanda Nesrin en s'approchant.

« On pourrait peut-être lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie, » suggéra Kevin.

« Tu penses que ça fonctionne sur les chats ? »

« Les gars… » entama Albus sur un ton tremblant. « Je ne pense pas qu'un sortilège d'Amnésie sera nécessaire. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Dorhaya en prenant un air agacé.

« … Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte. On, on vient de tuer le chat du concierge, » déclara Albus d'une voix blanche, après un moment d'hésitation.

Tout compte fait, l'année ne commençait pas mal.

Alors que tous échangeaient des regards horrifiés, qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait dans le couloir et que le visage d'Aodrenn perdait ses dernières couleurs, Albus se dit qu'elle promettait plutôt d'être apocalyptique.

**Petite note de bas de page. **Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas génial, mais voilà le début de ma première fanfiction HP ! Et que vous ayez aimé ou pas, j'adoooorerais connaître votre avis, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. (clocharde spotted youhouuu)


	2. Il y a quelqu'un qui sait

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, je voudrais déjà remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a vraiment fait très, très plaisir. Sur ce, comme je n'ai grand-chose à dire, je fais péter le chapitre haha.

* * *

« Bon, on va tous se calmer et essayer de trouver une solution. »

Aodrenn parut subitement émerger de sa léthargie et leva la tête de son bol de céréales. Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux. « Une solution ? _Une solution ?_ On a buté le chat du concierge bordel, notre vie est finie ! »

« _Tu _as buté le chat du concierge, » constata platement Nesrin en portant un toast à sa bouche. Albus poussa un long soupir. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais il savait également qu'Aodrenn l'avait fait pour leur bien à tous et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malheureux accident. Et puis, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient balancé le corps du chat dans le lac, afin que personne ne puisse les accuser. Désormais, ils étaient tous dans la même galère.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait rien faire du tout, attendre que les choses se tassent, » déclara Albus. Après tout, qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Cela faisait trois jours que cette vieille ganache de Rusard s'était lancé à la recherche de Miss Teigne, et il n'était pas rare de le surprendre en train de pleurer la disparition de son animal favori au détour d'un couloir.

« Je suis d'accord, » approuva Dorhaya. « Peut-être qu'il s'en remettra. Il va bien finir par s'acheter un nouveau chat et tout le monde oubliera cette histoire. »

« C'est triste pour lui, quand même, » dit Kevin d'une voix lugubre.

« Bien sûr, mais on n'y peut rien ! » s'énerva Nesrin. « Tu voudrais quoi, qu'on aille tous le voir, la bouche en cœur et qu'on lui annonce qu'on a explosé son chat sous une armure pourrie ? »

« Que vous avez _quoi _? » lança une voix éraillée derrière eux. Albus sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussettes. S'ils étaient définitivement débarrassés de Miss Teigne, les yeux et oreilles d'Argus Rusard continuaient de traîner dans les moindres recoins du château, et ils avaient fait une grave erreur en l'omettant.

« On a, hum. Déposé le rat d'Albus sous sa couverture favorite ! Le pauvre s'était endormi au beau milieu de la salle commune, on ne pouvait le laisser là comme ça, » se justifia Aodrenn avec un sourire hypocrite et, de l'avis d'Albus, très peu convaincant.

Rusard plissa les yeux, l'air pas totalement convaincu. Au moins, son ouïe défaillante était susceptible de jouer en leur faveur. « Hum, » finit-il par lâcher sur un ton suspicieux. « Et… Vous n'auriez pas vu traîner un chat dans le coin ? C'est une femelle. Adorable, le poil soyeux. »

Le coin de la bouche de Dorhaya se tordit imperceptiblement. On pouvait deviner sans peine ce qu'elle pensait : Miss Teigne était loin de correspondre à la définition d' « adorable » généralement admise, et son poil était plus rêche et infesté de puces qu'autre chose. Mais Rusard ne semblait pas d'humeur à être contredit. Même Aodrenn, dont la bouche semblait parfois agir indépendamment de sa volonté, eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux sur son petit déjeuner.

« Non, monsieur. On vous préviendra si on la voit, » répondit Nesrin d'une voix parfaitement innocente, qui cadrait plutôt mal avec l'attitude qu'elle adoptait habituellement. Mais son visage naïf et juvénile, pas encore débarrassé des rondeurs de l'enfance, parut convaincre Rusard, qui s'éloigna en pestant contre les sales morveux qui peuplaient le château.

Aodrenn porta une main à son cœur, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Puis, il se redressa, l'air à nouveau inquiet. « Je le savais. On va finir par se faire repérer. Trois jours à peine et notre couverture est déjà à moitié grillée. Bon dieu ! Je ne me voyais pas finir comme ça. Plutôt comme Morane, le joueur de Quidditch, dans un attentat aérien. Ou Maugrey Fol Œil, de la main d'un Mangemort. »

« Ou Charlie Chaplin, dans La ruée vers l'or, » déclara Dorhaya, qui avait repris son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est mort comment ? »

« En silence. »

* * *

« On devrait peut-être éliminer Rusard aussi. »

Albus continua de fixer le contenu de son chaudron avec un regard blasé. Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards pouvaient être rasants ! En plus, ils n'étaient pas très malins. Déjà que Nesrin avait bien failli les faire repérer, il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre de nouveaux risques en continuant d'en parler ouvertement. Mais apparemment, Aodrenn était intarissable sur le sujet. Albus soupira, puis lança distraitement des morceaux de limace dans sa potion contre les furoncles.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. Pas toi ? » lui demanda son voisin de table en balayant la salle des potions de son regard cerné.

« Bon, écoute Aodrenn, » commença Albus d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. « En admettant que quelqu'un soit au courant… »

« Oh non, tu penses ? » s'inquiéta Aodrenn en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si quelqu'un était au courant et qu'il nous voulait du mal, alors il nous aurait déjà dénoncés, tu crois pas ? » dit Albus en espérant de tout cœur que cela suffirait à le rasséréner. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses discours paranoïaques à longueur de journée.

« Sans doute… » lâcha sombrement Aodrenn en reportant son attention à son chaudron. Albus poussa un soupir de soulagement. « … Mais peut-être que c'est de la torture psychologique ! » reprit subitement le garçon, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Albus serra les poings si fort que ses ongles écorchèrent la peau de l'intérieur de ses mains. Il y allait avoir un meurtre avant la fin de la journée.

« Bon, ça suffit maint… » commença Albus en amorçant un mouvement vers Aodrenn. Malencontreusement, il donna un coup de coude dans un bocal rempli d'yeux de scarabées qui se déversa intégralement dans sa potion. La surface de celle-ci se mit à frissonner, puis un sifflement aigu s'en échappa. Impuissant, Albus vit un jet orange bondir hors de son chaudron et asperger les élèves qui se trouvaient devant eux.

« J'suis touché ! J'suis touché ! Ah… ah non, » se plaignit Aodrenn, dont la voix parvint très vaguement à Albus.

En revanche, la vision des cheveux bleus de Dorhaya dégoulinants de mixture orange, il ne la manqua pas.

« AAAAAAAARGH ! » hurla la jeune fille en tentant de nettoyer sa chevelure avec ses mains. A peine eût-elle posé un doigt dessus que celles-ci se couvrirent d'énormes furoncles. Le visage de Dorhaya, déjà déformé par la colère, se mua en un masque terrifiant. Albus recula de deux pas et heurta la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Tu… Tu… » lâcha haineusement Dorhaya, alors que des furoncles commençaient à pousser sur son visage délicat. « Espère d'_amas de glaire !_ »

« Dis donc, si t'es pas jolie, sois au moins polie ! » lança Aodrenn, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Il était vrai qu'on avait déjà vu Dorhaya plus à son avantage.

Dorhaya semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais sembla finalement se raviser. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit en trombe de la classe, les yeux remplis de larmes. Albus était toujours sans voix.

« On dirait bien que tu viens de me remonter le moral Al', même mon frère n'aurait pas fait mieux ! » s'exclama Aodrenn en assénant à un Albus pétrifié une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

* * *

« Hum. Dorhaya ? Ça va mieux ? »

La jeune fille stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire découper des articles dans La Gazette du Sorcier au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en cuir. Le fait que ses camarades de classe se moquent d'elle à cause de ce qui s'était passé en cour de potions la blessait profondément, mais elle espérait qu'en se montrant en public comme si de rien n'était, ils finiraient par se lasser. En tout cas, cette situation l'ennuyait suffisamment comme cela. Elle n'avait pas _en plus_ besoin que celui qui était à l'origine de ses malheurs vienne l'importuner avec ses excuses, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la harcelait comme cela. « Le sac à verrues se porte à merveille, je te remercie. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu… »

« Toi, non. Remarque, pas la peine de t'évertuer à me trouver des surnoms stupides, les autres excellent déjà dans ce domaine. Et tu en as déjà bien assez fait, » dit froidement Dorhaya en reportant son attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'il n'arrive.

Albus serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas les conflits et c'était entièrement de sa faute, si Dorhaya se trouvait dans cette triste situation. Même si ses furoncles avaient disparu, les moqueries subsistaient. _Courage, Albus. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Dorhaya poussa un long soupir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, Albus ou ses questions idiotes. La plupart des gens trouvaient cette passion stupide, mais elle adorait collecter les articles intéressants dans les journaux. Au fil des années, elle s'était constituée une impressionnante réserve de reportages, d'interviews et de photos. Et quoiqu'on puisse en dire, c'était très utile. Car, comme le disait son père, l'information, c'est le pouvoir. Mais ça, les crétins ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Et voilà qu'un parfait représentant du genre de crétins dont elle parlait justement essayait de s'immiscer dans sa vie. « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? »

Albus haussa les épaules. « Je suis juste curieux. »

« Je découpe des articles pour ma collection, » répondit Dorhaya, en espérant que cela mettrait un terme à la conversation.

Un air surpris passa sur le visage d'Albus. « Pourquoi tu fais une collections d'articles de journaux ? »

Dorhaya explosa. « Parce que j'aime ça ! Les gens ont des passions, dans la vie. Moi, je découpe des articles dans le journal. Fin de la discussion. »

Albus la considéra d'un air interdit. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle lui en veuille, mais il ne savait pas que sa présence l'importunait autant. Il pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle mette un peu sa fierté de côté pour s'ouvrir aux autres. « Mais je me demandais juste si ça te servait vraiment à quelque chose ou si c'était pour le plaisir. »

« Bien sûr, que ça me sert à quelque chose. Ça ne sert à rien, de faire quelque chose pour le plaisir. Il n'y a que les faibles et les oisifs qui s'adonnent à ce genre d'occupations, » persifla Dorhaya en citant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit son père sur le sujet.

Albus écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il avait l'impression d'écouter parler son oncle Percy. Sauf que Percy avait quarante ans. Dorhaya, elle, en avait onze. « C'est complètement idiot. »

Dorhaya était une fille qui se préparait à devenir une femme de pouvoir ; aussi laissait-elle rarement transparaître son offuscation. Mais là, elle trouvait Albus _vraiment _offensant. C'était une des premières choses que lui avait enseignées son père et elle le prenait très à cœur. Ce que disait son père était toujours juste et plein de bon sens. Qu'en savait-il, lui ?

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un traître à ton sang, alors qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? »

La colère de Dorhaya commençait à contaminer Albus. « Tout le monde a besoin de s'amuser un peu, dans la vie ! Ce que tu dis n'est même pas logique Dorhaya. Remarque, ça doit être pour ça que tu as constamment l'air à deux doigts de l'explosion ! »

« Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser ! » Dorhaya serra les poings. Elle trouvait ce garçon incroyablement stupide. « Je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser, et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de toi, d'ailleurs. Vous tous, vous ne signifiez rien, pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage un secret minable qu'on est amis ! »

Ces paroles énervèrent Albus autant qu'elles le blessèrent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça avec lui, elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Bien sûr, elle était agaçante, mais quand elle avait accepté de garder le silence quant au meurtre de Miss Teigne, il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Sans un mot, il se leva et s'éloigna, avec la ferme résignation de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Dorhaya Tournayelocat.

* * *

« … Victoire ? »

La jeune fille blonde, qui venait d'entamer son septième cycle à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se retourna et adressa à Albus un sourire éblouissant. « Albus ! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, suivie de près par une horde de garçons qui la fixaient avec une expression proche de la vénération. Tout le monde aimait Victoire : elle était gentille, belle et douce. Un peu comme une princesse débarquée tout droit d'un conte de fée.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Albus avait pris la décision d'aller lui demander conseil. Il avait d'abord pensé à James. Mais non, James se serait moqué de lui. Et Rose était plongée en permanence dans ses horribles bouquins, elle n'y connaissait rien en relations humaines. Victoire constituait donc une alternative parfaite.

« Je voulais te parler… en privé, » dit Albus en lançant un regard suggestif au troupeau de mâles en chaleur qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Les garçons, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, » dit Victoire en adressant un sourire d'excuse à son fan-club, qui s'éloigna d'un air déçu. « Bien, alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, mon cher cousin ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adossant à une colonne.

« En fait, j'ai un problème avec une fille, » annonça Albus à toute vitesse, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite d'un paquet prêt à exploser.

« Ohhhh, tu t'es disputé avec ta petite amie ? » roucoula Victoire en joignant les mains, toute excitée. C'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'Albus avait escomptée et qui, malheureusement, ne manqua pas de l'embarrasser au plus haut point.

« C'est pas ma petite amie ! » protesta-t-il, le rouge aux joues. « Enfin, disons que je l'ai vexée et qu'elle ne veut pas me pardonner. »

« Je vois, » dit Victoire avec un léger sourire en coin. L'idée que Dorhaya soit vraiment sa petite amie ne semblait pas tout à fait l'avoir quittée. « Ecoute Albus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te dire un truc. Quand un homme est désolé, il offre un cadeau. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, elle te pardonnera et vous pourrez redevenir amis. »

« … Tu penses vraiment que je devrais faire ça ? » dit Albus, circonspect. Vu les circonstances, il imaginait davantage une Dorhaya furieuse écrasant son cadeau sous sa chaussure sans plus de cérémonie qu'une Dorhaya comblée le pardonnant.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux te faire pardonner, non ? » Albus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en arriver jusque-là. Après tout, Dorhaya n'avait pas non plus été tendre avec lui. Mais c'était de sa faute, si elle devait subir les affronts de tous leurs camarades.

« Tu sais ce que je pourrais lui offrir, sans que ça paraisse trop bizarre ? » demanda Albus. Aucune idée de cadeau acceptable ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Je peux te donner un ou deux élixirs d'Euphorie si tu veux, » proposa Victoire.

« Non merci. Je vais éviter les potions, » grinça Albus en repensant au regrettable incident qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin.

« T'as parfaitement raison. J'ai connu une fille qui a eu une sorte de crise de folie, avant ses examens elle a avalé plein de potions en une fois et elle a arraché tous ses vêtements d'un coup, puis elle s'est jetée dans le lac en faisant genre « Blaaaah, je suis le terrible calamar géant ! » »

« … C'est toi qui as fait ça, non ? » dit Albus en réprimant un rire.

« Bon, c'est cool de discuter avec toi, mais j'ai un cours maintenant, » déclara soudain Victoire en rougissant.

* * *

Le dortoir des filles de première année de la maison Serpentard se trouvait légèrement en contrebas de celui des garçons. Il fallait descendre un petit escalier de pierre sinueux pour y accéder. Alors qu'il les descendait, un paquet à la main, Albus se dit qu'il n'aimait pas l'ambiance générale que dégageaient les quartiers des Serpentards tout y était froid, sombre et démesurément élégant. Il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir et prit une profonde inspiration, puis toqua. Il savait que Dorhaya était seule à l'intérieure il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il préférait que ses camarades de chambre ne soient pas là quand il lui donnerait son cadeau. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Dorhaya en pyjama. Elle le jaugea du regard pendant un moment, puis lui claqua le battant au nez.

Albus resta planté devant la porte pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il poussa le battant et pénétra dans le dortoir, cette fois sans prendre la peine de se faire inviter. Dorhaya était assise sur son lit et lui tournait le dos.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler ?

« Ecoute… Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule indéfiniment ? »

(Silence)

« J'ai dit aux autres d'arrêter de se moquer de toi. »

(Silence)

« Mais arrête de faire comme si j'étais pas là ! » s'énerva Albus. « Parle, dis quelque chose ! »

Dorhaya se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait un peu moins furieuse que d'habitude. « Tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde. »

Albus était décontenancé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. « Mais je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Oui, mais tu l'as fait quand même. »

« Mais je me suis excusé ! En plus, tu n'as même plus de verrues. »

« C'était des furoncles, d'abord ! Et je ne sais pas si je compte te pardonner,» se récria Dorhaya.

« De toute façon, tu as dit qu'on n'était pas amis, » dit Albus, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'engageait sur la pente dangereuse d'une nouvelle dispute.

« Parce qu'on ne l'est pas, » répliqua Dorhaya d'une voix pincée. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se retourner.

« Ok, ok, écoute ! » l'arrêta Albus. « Je te promets que je ne t'humilierai plus jamais. Ça te va, comme ça ? »

Dorhaya croisa les bras, l'air pensive. Finalement, un début de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Tu le promets vraiment ? »

Albus acquiesça. « Oui. » Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains. « Tiens. »

Le visage de Dorhaya s'adoucit immédiatement et elle lui prit le paquet des mains. « C'est quoi ? » dit-elle en arrachant le papier kraft qui l'emballait.

« C'est un album photo magique, » expliqua Albus. « Si tu veux retrouver une photo en particulier, il suffit de passer ton doigt sur la couverture et de lui demander de t'emmener à la bonne page. Comme tu collectionnes des articles, j'ai pensé que… »

« Oh, merci Albus ! » s'exclama Dorhaya en lui sautant dans les bras. « Je savais que nous étions amis ! » Albus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Réaction typique de la gosse gâtée par excellence. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'écarte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Victoire avait raison sur toute la ligne. Si elle semblait avoir encore quelques réticences avant qu'il ne lui offre l'album, celles-ci semblaient s'être complètement envolées. Il se promit de se montrer très patient avec Dorhaya, à l'avenir. Au moins, elle n'était pas trop difficile à cerner.

Il sortit du dortoir, heureux d'en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. _En tout cas, j'ai eu ma dose de Dorhaya pour la semaine,_ se dit-il en portant inconsciemment une main à la joue où elle l'avait embrassée.

« Albus ! ALBUS ! »

L'interpelé fit volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Aodrenn pantelant. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main et avait l'air franchement inquiet. Ses cernes faisaient désormais presque le tour de ses yeux. « Enfin ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche ! » s'exclama-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il lança un regard étonné à Albus. « Euh, ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demanda Albus, surpris.

« Ben, tu rougis, » constata Aodrenn.

Albus vira immédiatement à l'écarlate. « N'importe quoi ! » se récria-t-il, sur la défensive. « Et puis, pourquoi tu me cherchais ? » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Aodrenn reprit immédiatement sa mine soucieuse. « Ah, oui. Situation de crise, mon gars, » dit-il en se rapprochant de son ami. Il lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait dans la main. « Regarde ce que je viens de trouver sur mon lit. »

Interloqué, Albus déplia le parchemin et lut ce qui était inscrit dessus.

_« Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Je vais le dire. »_

…

Finalement, se réconcilier avec Dorhaya, c'était plutôt sympa comme problème.

**Note de bas de page. **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! (n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir héhéhé) Certains ont peut-être remarqué les références à NCIS et à Juno dedans.


	3. Coup de balai

Pour varier les plaisirs, ce chapitre sera consacré à Nesrin – la gamine blonde et colérique pour ceux qui ne la remettent pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quelqu'un sait, » annonça gravement Albus en brandissant le papier au nez de ses quatre camarades. Une fois de plus, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table du petit déjeuner. « Quelqu'un sait qu'on a tué la chatte de Rusard. »

Dorhaya se pencha pour mieux lire ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille, le nez plissé. Les lettres avaient été maladroitement tracées par magie. « C'est une blague ? C'est toi ? » lâcha-t-elle en braquant un regard accusateur sur Aodrenn, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la journée. Celui-ci releva la tête, outré.

« Si c'était moi, j'essaierais d'être un peu plus créatif ! » protesta-t-il. « Je sais combien de toasts tu as pris au petit-déjeuner ce matin, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix exagérément théâtrale.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Dorhaya, ses cheveux virant légèrement au rouge sous l'effet de la colère et du stress. Albus lui lança un regard surpris, puis se dit qu'ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

« Ecoute, si j'avais vraiment voulu vous faire flipper, je serais allé repêcher le corps de Miss Teigne et je l'aurais foutu sur ton lit ! » protesta Aodrenn, apparemment vexé qu'on le soupçonne.

« De toute façon, la lettre était sur le lit d'Aodrenn, » intervint Albus pour défendre son ami.

« Très bien. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui est-ce ? » déclara Dorhaya à la cantonade.

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, à se demander qui pouvait bien avoir découvert le secret qu'ils partageaient. Finalement, Nesrin se redressa. « On a tous fait plein de trucs. Par exemple, même s'il pense que personne n'est au courant, tout le monde sait que c'est Aodrenn qui a ensorcelé le sac de ce petit Gryffondor pour qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir ses livres. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! »

Les fentes du mur d'en face parurent soudain exercer un intérêt particulier sur Aodrenn.

« Non, c'est à propos de Miss Teigne, » affirma Dorhaya sur un ton catégorique.

« Bon ok, admettons que tu aies raison, » répondit Nesrin. « Si cette personne avait vraiment quelque chose, elle ne serait pas là à fouiner autour de nous et à balancer des trucs sur les lits. Ça, » dit-elle en prenant le papier des mains d'Albus. « Ça veut qu'elle n'a rien. Pas d'indices, pas de preuves. Et puis d'abord, je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'un truc complètement à côté de la plaque que tu as fait, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Aodrenn. « Donc : affaire classée, arrêtez de flipper pour rien. » Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie par les regards de ses camarades.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que vous croyez cette idiote, » dit Dorhaya, sans détacher son regard sévère de la porte derrière laquelle Nesrin venait de disparaître.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on essaye de nous faire paniquer, » dit Albus. « Je pense qu'on devrait juste agir normalement. »

* * *

Elle ne les aimait pas vraiment. Dorhaya était une sale gamine pourrie-gâtée et prétentieuse, pas du tout le genre de personne avec qui elle avait l'habitude de frayer. Kevin était tout simplement bizarre et il lui faisait pitié. Aodrenn était exaspérant et son ego était à peu près aussi surdimensionné que celui de Dorhaya. Et Albus… Albus ne servait à rien. Quoi ? Il avait l'air de se prendre pour plus qu'il ne l'était, avec ses conseils à deux balles et ses airs passifs.

Nesrin maudit une fois de plus le choixpeau magique de l'avoir expédiée à Serpentard. Elle exécrait la compagnie de tous ces petits bourges prétentieux. Elle ne consentait à leur adresser la parole que parce qu'ils avaient un secret à dissimuler. Les avoir à dos n'était pas forcément un avantage, si elle tenait à finir sa scolarité normalement. Ne disait-on pas des Serpentards qu'ils étaient des arrivistes forcenés ? Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient capables d'utiliser le secret contre elle, pour se disculper.

La seule personne à qui elle pouvait se fier dans cette maison de fous, c'était son chat. Triste vie.

« Nénesse ! »

Nesrin poussa un soupir et se retourna. « Quoi encore, Azarys ? » Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était contente de voir son frère jumeau. Enfin quelqu'un de normal, dans ce monde de brutes !

Azarys avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Nesrin se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi : ok, il avait un sens des valeurs assez large et était profondément altruiste, mais dans la banlieue de Bristol d'où ils venaient, tout le monde se moquait de lui parce que, justement, il ne possédait pas une once de courage. En gros, c'était un pleurnichard. Un gars absolument pas à sa place dans la maison où il se trouvait, quoi.

« Je te cherche depuis hier, je devais te parler, » lui dit Azarys en lui faisant un grand sourire, révélant un espace bien marqué entre ses dents de devant.

« C'est l'heure des retrouvailles fraternelles émouvantes ? » grinça Nesrin en croisant les bras.

« Non, celle d'aller à la bibli ! » déclara Azarys en la tirant vers les escaliers.

Nesrin se retint de pousser un nouveau soupir tandis que son frère la guidait à travers les couloirs du château. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui voulait. Ça faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il la bassinait avec cette lettre qu'ils devaient écrire à leur mère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque sous le regard peu amène de la documentaliste – qui fixa d'un air particulièrement réticent les baskets que portait Nesrin avec son uniforme et les oreilles décollées d'Azarys. Vieille chouette, pensa la petite fille avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche.

Azarys sortit de son sac des parchemins et une plume et les posa devant elle. Devant le regard las qu'elle lança au matériel, il sembla chercher ses mots. « … C'est un parchemin et une plume. Ça sert à écrire, » lança-t-il sur un ton encourageant.

« Magnifique démonstration de ce qui saute aux yeux, » déclara Nesrin d'une voix placide.

Azarys lui donna un coup de poing à l'avant-bras. Nesrin leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça va, je vais l'écrire, ta lettre à la noix ! » Elle prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et traça sur le papier d'une écriture ronde et malhabile : _Chère maman…_

Son frère parut convaincu car un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage, puis il lui annonça qu'il allait chercher ses devoirs à la salle commune. Ainsi, Nesrin se retrouva seule dans la bibliothèque, abandonnée par son frère et visiblement par l'inspiration. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était complètement nul.

_J'esperre que tu va bien. Ici à Poudlard on s'amusent bien. _

C'est ça, elle se faisait chier comme un rat mort, oui ! En même temps, écrire à sa mère qu'elle vivait entourée d'abrutis lui paraissait relativement peu judicieux. Sawsane Falcon était une moldue. Son maigre salaire d'infirmière l'obligeait à se serrer la ceinture tous les mois, et elle ne pouvait pas espérer de promotion étant donné qu'elle parlait très mal l'anglais. Avant, la famille pouvait compter sur le salaire du père, promoteur immobilier, mais celui-ci avait quitté la maison sans explications deux mois auparavant.

D'où la lettre. D'après Azarys, elle était censée apporter du réconfort à leur mère.

_Il y a baucoup de choses bizares telle des escalier qui bougairent. _

… Pathétique.

_Hier des camarades se sont moquer d'Azarys à causent de ces oreilles décollaient – en même temp c'est vrai qu'on diré des chous fleur périmés…_

Pile le genre de truc à ne pas dire, se dit-elle avant de rouler en boule le parchemin et de le lancer avec rage dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle s'affala sur la table en soupirant. Dé-ses-pé-ran-te. Elle était désespérante.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait beau et chaud. Des élèves évoluaient sur des balais volants et semblaient bien s'amuser. Ils avaient de la chance eux, ils étaient libres… Et pas enfermés dans cette maudite bibliothèque, comme elle.

… Minute.

Des _balais volants _?

Nesrin se redressa promptement et colla son visage à la vitre, les yeux écarquillés. Ayant vécu entourée de moldus toute sa vie, elle ne connaissait pas bien le monde magique. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'avec ces bâtons de bois, des baguettes, on pouvait faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas très douée à ça. Mais des balais volants !

Ça, ça avait l'air franchement dément.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Nesrin Falcon dévalait les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du château, abandonnant plume et parchemin sur une table de la bibliothèque, désormais complètement vide.

* * *

Installée sur les gradins, Nesrin observait pensivement le ballet aérien que décrivaient les élèves sur leur balai. Tous portaient un uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison et elle croyait même reconnaître le visage de certains d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise et volaient plutôt bas. Mais ça suffisait amplement à lui donner envie de les rejoindre.

Cependant, pour l'heure, elle préférait regarder comment ils s'y prenaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser… Certes, elle était plutôt impulsive, mais elle avait tout de même une dignité à préserver.

Soudain, l'un des joueurs atterrit et jeta rageusement son balai par terre. Nesrin crut l'entendre accuser les autres de tricher d'une voix où perçaient des sanglots non dissimulés. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage : ce type était ridicule. Toujours souriante, elle le suivit du regard quand il quitta le terrain en courant.

Cependant, son sourire se fana immédiatement quand elle entendit quelqu'un la héler depuis le terrain. « Hé toi, ça te dirait de jouer avec nous ? »

Elle fit immédiatement volte-face. Celui qui l'avait appelée était un petit garçon blond. Il lui disait quelque chose… Ah, normal, il était dans sa classe. Elle se rappelant vaguement de son nom, un truc désignant une chose dégueu si ses souvenirs étaient exacts… Araignée. Ou peut-être Limace.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai, » dit-elle en se levant lentement.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « On verra bien comment tu te débrouilles, » dit-il en désignant le balai que l'autre pleurnichard avait laissé à l'abandon.

Nesrin enjamba la balustrade en bois et courut jusqu'au balai. Hésitante, elle le saisit de sa main droite et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Les autres, cinq Serpentards de première année, l'évaluaient du regard. Est-ce qu'ils comptaient la virer si elle ne parvenait pas à décoller ? Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac et elle enjamba le balai magique.

Elle parvint très naturellement à quitter le sol. De l'air s'engouffra sous sa jupe et elle dû y porter une main précipitée pour la maintenir en place. Elle se stabilisa à environ trois mètres du sol. Nesrin se pencha sur son balai et tira légèrement vers la gauche le balai partit en filant vers les gradins, qu'elle évita de justesse en prenant un virage serré.

Emerveillée, Nesrin se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas besoin de prendre de cours pour apprendre à voler correctement. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, à califourchon sur ce morceau de bois, un peu comme s'il s'agissait du prolongement d'elle-même. Elle fit un grand tour de terrain pour tester la vitesse du balai la sensation du vent qui enveloppait son corps était grisante. Lorsqu'elle fut revenue à son point de départ, le garçon aux cheveux blonds vola jusqu'à sa hauteur. « Tu as l'air plutôt douée ! » lui lança-t-il, l'air sincèrement impressionné. « C'est vraiment la première fois que tu montes sur un balai ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Nesrin, très heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à se familiariser avec un domaine du monde de la magie. Elle lança un regard aux autres joueurs, qui la considéraient avec respect. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté.

« Ok, » dit le garçon en faisant signe aux autres de les rejoindre. « Bon, quand on jouera, évite de voler trop haut. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain comme ça. Donc si on ne veut pas se faire prendre… » Il lui lança un regard éloquent. « Sinon, on joue juste avec le Souafle pour cette fois, » poursuivit-il en lui montrant la grosse balle rouge qu'il avait en main. « On se fait des passes, par équipe de trois et celui qui fait tomber la balle est éliminé. Compris ? »

« D'accord, » dit simplement Nesrin avec un sourire.

« Parfait. Au fait, moi c'est Scorpius. Et toi, tu es… ? »

Nesrin étouffa un rire moqueur. Finalement, ses spéculations quant à son nom n'étaient pas si éloignées de la réalité que ça. « Moi, c'est Nesrin. Bon, on se la fait cette partie ? »

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius lui rendit son sourire et lui lança le Souafle. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

Au moins deux heures plus tard, Nesrin était éreintée, en nage, mais toujours sur son balai et ravie. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle serait probablement très douée au Quidditch. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le Quidditch, mais n'avait pas voulu étaler son ignorance à la face de ceux dont elle espérait qu'ils deviendraient ses nouveaux amis. Scorpius en particulier avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Lui aussi se défendait bien sur un balai, et Nesrin avait disputé nombre de passes serrées avec lui. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Aussi, quand elle s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà haut et qu'il devait être au moins midi, elle sauta immédiatement à terre.

« Désolée les gars, je dois y aller ! » lança-t-elle en mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre.

Scorpius atterrit à son tour et se dirigea vers elle, son balai à la main. « Oh non, pas déjà, reste ! » Il avait l'air sincèrement déçu de la voir partir et, inexplicablement, elle se sentit d'autant plus flattée. « Si tu n'es pas là, personne ne réussira à me piquer la balle, ce ne sera plus intéressant, » ajouta-t-il plus bas avec un sourire entendu.

« Oui, mais j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire, » se justifia-t-elle, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de devoir partir.

« Oh, des devoirs, hein ? » dit Scorpius.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » dit-elle en pensant à sa lettre inachevée. Azarys allait lui en vouloir terriblement, si jamais il en venait à découvrir où elle était passée pendant tout ce temps.

« C'est dommage, » dit Scorpius. « Tu devrais faire comme moi, déléguer tes tâches, tu perdrais moins de temps. »

« Déléguer tes tâches, c'est-à-dire ? » demanda Nesrin en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de tout comprendre.

« Disons que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de ce que je n'ai pas le temps, ou trop la flemme, de faire, » dit Scorpius en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Mais son ton pompeux laissait suggérer que ses petites machinations faisaient sa fierté.

« Attends… Tu veux dire qu'un type fait tes devoirs ? A ta place ? » fit Nesrin, incrédule.

« Ben… Ouais ! » dit Scorpius, un grand sourire se répandant de part en part de son visage.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce type _employait _un élève innocent pour lui déléguer ses tâches les plus ingrates ? Remarque, « employer » n'était sûrement pas le bon terme, étant donné que le malheureux ne touchait sans doute aucune rémunération pour son travail. Et pendant qu'il trimait pour un autre, Scorpius, lui, pouvait se la couler douce, s'amuser sur un balai volant pendant des heures. C'était… C'était…

C'était génial !

Nesrin éclata de rire et fut bientôt suivie par Scorpius dans son hilarité. « Mais… Il se laisse faire ? » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

« Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » répondit le blondinet en désignant deux colosses parmi les autres élèves qui avaient volé avec eux. Nesrin rit de plus belle.

« J'y crois pas, quel pigeon ! » lâcha-t-elle. Sérieusement, même en se forçant, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir pitié des gens comme ça. S'ils étaient assez débiles pour s'abaisser à ce genre de choses, ils ne méritaient que des moqueries. Elle aurait préféré se prendre une bonne raclée de la part des deux monstres plutôt que de se mettre au service d'un autre élève. C'était rabaissant.

« Tu devrais y penser, » dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

« Oh, je ne sais p… » commença Nesrin avant d'être coupée par une voix derrière elle.

« … Nesrin ? »

Elle fit volte-face et se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Azarys la fixait d'un air déçu, le parchemin et la plume qu'elle avait abandonnés à la bibliothèque à la main. Nesrin l'imagina parfaitement, de retour à la bibliothèque, constater son absence, puis la chercher partout dans le château pendant des heures. Un sentiment de culpabilité la gagna.

« Ecoute Azarys, je… » entama-t-elle avant d'être à nouveau coupée, cette fois-ci par Scorpius. Celui-ci s'était avancé jusqu'à son frère jumeau et l'avait saisi par l'une de ses oreilles éminemment décollées, un sourire goguenard peint sur les lèvres.

« Ca alors, Riri ! » entonna-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as fini la dissert' que je t'avais donnée, j'espère ? »

« M… Malefoy… » bredouilla Azarys en grimaçant. Il croisa le regard incrédule de Nesrin, puis baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

« Attends, attends, » lâcha Nesrin, qui espérait encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'un malentendu. « C'est _lui _l'élève à qui tu fais faire tes devoirs ? »

Scorpius se tourna vers elle, victorieux. « Ah oui, c'est bien lui ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de reporter son attention à Azarys, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. « Tu entends ça, Riri ? On parlait justement de toi, étrange coïncidence non ? »

« Une minute, » dit Nesrin en s'avançant dans leur direction pour les séparer. Elle était prête à recourir à la force pour ça, si besoin était. Scorpius recula, entraînant Azarys avec lui.

« Hé, non, c'est mon élève ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Va-t'en chercher un autre, si tu en veux vraiment un. »

« … » Une larme roula sur la joue du malheureux Azarys, que Scorpius tenait toujours par l'oreille. C'en était trop pour Nesrin.

« Oh, mais il pleure ! » se moqua le blondinet. « Remarque, ça ne peut pas te rendre encore plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà, non mais regardez-moi ces oreil- »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Nesrin venait de lui mettre un coup de balai en plein dans le nez.

Scorpius poussa un hurlement de douleur et porta ses mains à son visage. Son nez était en sang et probablement cassé, d'après le bruit qu'il avait fait en rencontrant le manche du balai de Nesrin. Les autres Serpentards accoururent immédiatement auprès de lui et il leva un regard incrédule sur Nesrin, qui s'était placée entre son frère et lui. « Bais… Bais… Bourguoi du as fait ça ? »

« C'est mon _frère_, connard ! » beugla Nesrin, qui semblait au bord de l'autodestruction tant elle était rouge. Elle s'approcha de lui en levant son balai d'un air menaçant, apparemment prête à réitérer son geste. Les deux armoires à glace qui servaient de gardes du corps à Scorpius l'empêchèrent de passer, tandis que ce dernier reculait de dix bons mètres.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama Scorpius, apparemment terrifié. Il leva les mains en signe de paix. « Je de savais bas gue c'édait don frère ! »

« Rien à foutre ! » feula Nesrin. « T'es la honte de la nature, j'espère au moins que tu le sais ! » Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir trouvé sympathique. Il se servait de son frère comme d'un domestique, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom !

« E-Ecoute Nesrin, c'est pas grave… » balbutia Azarys derrière elle. Il ne pleurait plus, mais tremblait toujours de peur.

« Toi, la ferme ! » hurla sa sœur. On pouvait presque sentir une aura de démence flotter autour d'elle. Sur ces douces paroles, elle se précipita sur Scorpius, son balai à la main, prête à lui faire regretter sa venue au monde.

Son geste fut cependant interrompu par le coup de poing en pleine figure que lui asséna l'un des deux colosses, qu'elle avait complètement oubliés dans sa fureur. L'impact la projeta en arrière, sans pour autant réussir à la faire tomber. La jeune fille tituba sur place pendant quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague, puis tout devint noir et elle s'effondra sur son frère.

* * *

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos actes. »

…

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Mlle Falcon. »

Nesrin leva les yeux pour faire face à la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall. Un splendide œil au beurre noir soulignait son regard. Elle se sentait mal. Pas vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle avait enfreint le règlement en montant sur un balai volant et en cassant le nez de l'un de ses camarades, ni parce qu'elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice, non. En fait, elle se sentait comme une pauvre fille. Elle repensa à son attitude vis-à-vis de Scorpius. A cause de lui, elle s'était, sans le savoir, moquée de son frère.

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Elle ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'Aodrenn, ou Dorhaya.

« La violence est strictement prohibée dans l'enceinte de cette école, mais je suppose que vous en avez conscience. »

« Oui, M'dame. »

Cependant, le sermon qui l'attendait lui prenait quand même la tête. Elle, ce qu'elle attendait, c'était une occasion de présenter ses excuses à son frère. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et son regard tomba sur ses chaussures. De vieilles baskets qui juraient terriblement avec son uniforme, quand elle y pensait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait songer à changer de chaussures.

« … En tout premier lieu, je pense envoyer un courrier à vos parents… »

Quoique. Si c'était pour se retrouver avec des escarpins vernis comme ceux de Dorhaya, elle préférait encore présenter ses excuses à Scorpius.

« … écoperez d'une retenue pour tous les soirs de la semaine suivante… »

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Le bureau était rond et grand, mais peu d'objets s'y trouvaient. La décoration était plutôt sommaire et, hormis les tableaux de tous les directeurs qui avaient précédé McGonagall au poste, rien n'était accroché aux murs. Mais la pièce comportait tout de même quelques détails surprenants. Sur une étagère, une fleur enfermée dans une cloche de verre se fanait puis refleurissait sans interruption. Un grattement étrange montait depuis un tiroir fermé.

« … Ai-je été bien claire ? » La voix sèche de la directrice coupa le fil de ses pensées, et Nesrin hocha la tête. Pendant un moment, leurs regards se soutinrent. Puis McGonagall brisa le silence. « On m'a dit que vous présentiez des… prédispositions pour le Quidditch. »

Nesrin préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire faussement gêné. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une prétentieuse.

« Je ne compte pas vous renvoyer, Mlle Falcon. Mais sachez que, à la prochaine incartade de ce genre, je pourrai faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez jamais postuler pour l'équipe de Quidditch, quand vous serez en âge de le faire. »

Nesrin sentit qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'était le Quidditch, mais elle sentait qu'elle risquait de s'en mordre les doigts si jamais on lui retirait l'occasion de s'y essayer. Cette vieille chouette savait y faire, quand il était question de menaces. « C'est promis, Madame. Plus de violence, » marmonna-t-elle.

McGonagall finit par la congédier. Tout de même soulagée de ne pas avoir été renvoyée, Nesrin sortit du bureau. Avant d'aller s'expliquer avec Azarys, elle avait avant tout besoin d'une bonne sieste. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Scorpius, qui lui aussi avait été convoqué par la directrice. En attendant d'aller à l'infirmerie, on lui avait collé un énorme bandage sur le nez.

« Cool, ton pansement, » ricana-t-elle.

« Du vas bourir. »

Nesrin haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle, lui. Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait dit à McGonagall.

Non, il n'y aurait plus une once de violence au sein de ce château.

Elle se vengerait de Scorpius d'une manière plus subtile.

* * *

Nesrin poussa la porte de son dortoir, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver son lit. Il n'était que treize heures, mais elle était déjà épuisée. Epuisée par ses péripéties aériennes, mais aussi par tous les évènements de la matinée. Dorhaya était assise en tailleur sur son lit et se mettait du vernis à ongles. Quand elle vit Nesrin, elle lui lança un regard noir puis se reporta à son ouvrage. « Tout le monde pensait que t'allais être renvoyée, » lança-t-elle sans la regarder.

« Ouais, ben tout le monde avait tort, » répondit Nesrin d'une voix traînante tout en cherchant ses chaussettes spéciales sieste dans sa valise.

« Je pense que tu devrais être plus prudente, » dit Dorhaya en levant la tête. « Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La fille aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment exaspérée. « A cause de Miss Teigne, bien sûr ! Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Qui serait assez tordu pour faire le rapport entre une bagarre et la disparition de ce chat immonde ? » demanda Nesrin en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout le monde le ferait, » déclara Dorhaya sur le ton de l'évidence.

Nesrin plissa les yeux. Cette fille était décidément un peu bizarre. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ben, s'ils viennent on aura qu'à leur dire que tout est de ta faute, » dit-elle en enfilant ses chaussettes.

Dorhaya poussa un soupir exaspéré Nesrin pensa qu'elle devait la juger profondément immature. Tant mieux, puisque pour sa part, elle la jugeait profondément casse-pieds. Elle sauta sur son matelas et s'apprêtait à se glisser sous ses draps, quand un léger bruissement se fit entendre. Nesrin se rendit compte qu'une feuille avait été déposée sur son oreiller. Elle la ramassa et, interloquée, lut ce qui était marqué dessus. Son visage se vida immédiatement de ses couleurs.

« Tu te souviens, le mot qu'on a trouvé sur le lit d'Aodrenn ? » demanda-t-elle à Dorhaya d'une voix blanche. « Je pense que ça parlait de Miss Teigne. »

Dorhaya leva la tête, surprise. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand elle vit ce que sa camarade de chambre avait entre les mains.

Sur le papier avait été collée une photo animée de la chatte du concierge, avec en-dessous, tracée de la même écriture maladroite que sur le mot destiné à Aodrenn, la mention « JE SAIS TOUT ».

* * *

Voili voilou. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous aimez le personnage de Nesrin ?


End file.
